The use of H-type fasteners to repair tissue is known in the art. A device and H-fastener for repairing tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,337. A method of repairing a meniscus in a knee using an H-fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,633. A method of repairing tissue using H-fasteners is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,747.
In order to apply an H-fastener to a tissue site, a specially designed applicator is typically used. The applicator typically has a handle, a trigger mechanism connected to an actuation mechanism and a needle mounted to the distal end of the applicator. The needles typically have a hollow passage and a longitudinal slot for receiving H-fasteners. The needles may be straight or curved, and come in various sizes, depending upon the type of tissue which it is desired to approximate. One leg of the H-fastener is typically loaded into the slotted needle, and after penetration through tissue, the leg is ejected from the needle by the actuation mechanism after engaging the trigger.
There is a need in this art for a simple package for meniscal repair needles useful with H-fasteners which would accommodate a wide variety of needle shapes and sizes. There is also a need in this art for a package for such a needle which would assist the health care professional in mounting the needle to the applicator.